


Questions

by LissyStage



Series: Thoughts Given Way to Reality [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blushing, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Teaching, smugness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki keeps burying himself in such deep holes...</p><p>Prompted by a friend, and a tad old. From my <i>Hugging is a Miracle Drug</i> drabble collection on FFNet. I have edited it a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : Minor descriptions of sexual acts. Not graphic, but it references anal sex and provides a short, and to the point, description of what rimming is

"Usagi-san, what is a rim-job?"

Akihiko promptly spit out the coffee he was drinking all over the counter in light of the innocently asked question.

"W-what?" The older man asked, positive that he had misheard the teen's question.

"I asked you what a rim-job is, you idiot!" Misaki growled in annoyance as he grab a bottle of disinfectant and a paper towel from the sink cabinet in order to clean the mess the irritating rabbit had made of his kitchen counter. If you listened close enough, you'd probably be able to hear soft cursing.

"Misaki, do you understand what you're asking me?" He calmly countered, smirking slightly at his lover.

"I know it's related to sex..." the chocolate-haired teen clarified, walking over to the trash can to throw away the soiled paper towels. "I just thought it'd be better to ask you about it..."

"Okay, come over here," the silver-haired Adonis beckoned, strolling towards the living room. "We'll need to be a bit more comfortable for this," he explained. Mentally, he added, ' _though I am shivering in anticipation of your reaction_.'

An uneasy Misaki was by his side on the couch within a matter of a few silent seconds. And to Akihiko's sadistic delight, the teen was, of course, very flustered, fidgeting restlessly. He could tell Misaki was unsure of just what he had gotten himself into.

"A rim-job is a colloquial term for analingus," Usagi-san started bluntly, shifting on the sofa to better gauge his lover's reaction. "And analingus is when you provide oral stimulation to the anus."

The resulting blush was as predicted, though the reality was always better. If it was possible, Misaki seemed to have created an undiscovered shade of red. "So, you lick the ass...?"

"Yeah, and if you want, I can provide a... proper demonstration," Akihiko smirked again, bringing his face closer to the smaller man's.

"No, no, I'm quite alright," Misaki spluttered, jumping off of the couch immediately, "I'll go and do the laundry now."

It was with a shake of his head that Usagi-san allowed his precious lover to walk away. And, upon closer observation, he was walking with a slight stiffness. Oh, Akihiko was gonna get Misaki soon.


End file.
